


Rain Sound

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 7 (Ten Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rain, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: “¿Es el sonido de la lluvia tu voz? ¿Soy el único que piensa en ti?”





	Rain Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Sonfic inspirado en la canción homónima de B.A.P, aunque esta vez no habrá trozos de la letra desperdigados por el fic.  
> Drabble escrito para Celia, que ganó uno de mis juegos de Twitter y quería un JohnTen lleno de drama para sufrir.

            La lluvia golpea fuertemente contra los cristales de la ventana y Johnny alza su cabeza del libro que está leyendo, observando cómo la lluvia cae en la noche gracias a las luces de las calles. El chico suspira profundamente. Ha llegado el tiempo en el que no para de llover y cada día que ve la lluvia caer, el chico siente cómo su corazón empequeñece dentro de su pecho y punza de dolor porque no puede dejar de pensar en él. Johnny deja el libro que está leyendo y va a la cocina para prepararse un té y relajarse, encendiendo de camino la radio para que algo opaque el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra los cristales.

 

            _“En días de lluvia como hoy, lo mejor es escuchar canciones lentas que se acompasen con la lluvia y el ánimo melancólico que ésta nos trae”._

 

            Justo después, comienza a sonar en la radio una melodía lenta y una voz desgarrada conta sobre una ruptura descorazonadora, sobre la pérdida del amor, sobre la soledad y la tristeza. Johnny cierra sus ojos fuertemente, exhala profundamente y acaba apagando la radio porque ésta no opaca el sonido de la lluvia ni el llanto de su corazón. El chico abre entonces el armario de la cocina para sacar una taza y con sus dedos roza la superficie de cerámica de aquella taza a juego que ha sido olvidada en aquel lugar y que nunca más volverá a estar llena. Johnny ha pensado tirarla, como ha pensado tirar el resto de cosas que él se ha dejado en su piso, pero tiene la vaga esperanza de que en algún momento éste regrese a por ellas.

 

            Mientras el agua para el té se calienta, Johnny mira por la ventana y se queda embelesado por el juego de luces que crean las gotas de la lluvia y las farolas de la calle y no puede evitar pensar en el día que lo conoció. Se vieron por primera vez en un día de lluvia también, Johnny estaba empapándose mientras esperaba al bus y Ten lo tapó con su paraguas rojo brillante para que dejara de mojarse. Fue amor a primera vista para ambos y a raíz de ahí empezaron a verse y a quedar cada vez que podían y después de eso, ninguno pudo vivir sin el otro. Johnny sigue sin saber qué fue lo que hizo que Ten dejara de quererlo, lo que hizo que Ten se alejara de él, tampoco se lo preguntó porque tuvo mucho miedo de conocer la respuesta que éste le diera.

 

            En su silencioso apartamento solo se escucha el sonido de la lluvia golpear contra los cristales de la ventana, el sonido que le recuerda a la voz de Ten, suave, dulce, llamando su nombre. Lo siente tan reciente en su mente que es como si el otro lo estuviera llamando en aquel mismo instante, pero Johnny sabe perfectamente que el otro no lo puede estar llamando, sabe que el otro chico no está ahí con él, a su lado, sabe que ni siquiera debe de estar pensando en él.

 

            Ten fue como una lluvia a final del verano, llegó de improviso a su vida, lo empapó, lo arrastró en su torrente y después simplemente se fue, tan rápido como había llegado.

 

            El agua comienza a hervir y Johnny finalmente sale de sus pensamientos, de su ensimismamiento, ante aquel sonido y vierte el agua caliente sobre la bolsa del té que ha metido en la taza. Sus fosas nasales se inundan con el olor del té floral y su mente se despeja un poco… pero sigue pensando en Ten. Hace ya dos meses que se fue de su vida, pero Johnny no lo olvida, no puede olvidarlo, es completamente imposible para él seguir adelante sin recordar los momentos junto al chico, sobre todo, cuando la lluvia es una tónica constante en aquella ciudad.

 

            Johnny ha pensado que quizás deba mudarse a algún lugar en el que no llueva tanto, pero ese pensamiento se va de su cabeza en el momento en el que otro pensamiento se cruza en su mente, el pensamiento de que si Ten lo busca alguna vez, no podrá encontrarlo si se va. Es un pensamiento que se basa en la más vaga esperanza, pero Johnny no puede evitarlo, de la misma forma que no puede evitar pensar en Ten cada vez que la lluvia golpea su ventana o lo empapa por la calle.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de ambientar todo esto con la lluvia me vino después de ver que estos dos suelen subir fotos super artísticas de la lluvia casi cada vez que llueve en Seúl, así que, me venía muy bien para hilarlos y escuchando la discografía de B.A.P, apareció Rain Sound y no me pude resistir a hilarlo todo así.


End file.
